Umarak
Umarak is the Dark Lord of Shadows and the youngest of the nine leaders of Nothingness as well as one of the two Right-Hands of Appolyon. He is also known as the Hunter. History Soon after Chaos died, Asherah's light cutted the darkness in two, the Darkness-From-Above and the Darkness-From-Below. While from the DFA appeared the Darkest Offsprings, from the DFB appeared the Dark Lords, Umarak being the youngest of them. He was the Right-Hand of Appolyon, along with Hirtrudak, and led many Endarkened. He watched the non-agression pact that Inferiak and Ireul made and saw it as horrible, it was at this period that he became a hunter, killing many entities from all essences, sometimes even mortal beings. Equipment * Shadows Bow: A primordial weapon which has the appearance of a Bow made of darkness and of shadows, it is the primary weapon of Umarak. * Endarkened Elite Sword: Like many other Endarkened, Umarak carries an Endarkened Elite Sword that he uses during some hunts. Powers and Abilities Being the youngest of the Dark Lords, Umarak is among one of the most dangerous and perhaps strongest of all Endarkened except of course his siblings. His powers should not be taken lightly. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Umarak is powerful enough to face off against Light Lords. His power is known and feared even in Heaven and Cenimieler stated that she need her full power to fight Umarak or he would win easily. * Nigh-Omniscience: Umarak is among the oldest beings, he was way older than the appearance of Titans and witnessed many elements. * Umbrokinesis: Like all other Endarkened, Umarak has power over darkness, however, his powers are far more powerful than younger Endarkened. * Light Absorbtion: Unlike all other Endarkened, Umarak becomes stronger the more light there is. * Immortality: Umarak, as a Dark Lord, is immortal. He cannot age or wither. * Self-Ressurection: It is stated that his death on the physical plane will only bring him back to the Darkness-From-Below where he can ressurect and come back. * Immunity: Despite being an Endarkened, Umarak is immune to almost all of their weaknesses except to the Shadow Trap, but it can only hold him for a short while. Neither angel blades/sword can harm him either, much like Seraphims and Light empowers him. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Umarak cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. * Shadow Embodiment: Umarak embodies Shadow. ** Shadow Travel: An ability unique to Umarak, he can, via shadows, travel and teleport as fast as light. * Super Strength: Umarak is extremely strong, even for a Dark Lord. No supernatural entity weaker than him can match his strength. * Teleportation: Umarak displays the ability to teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach and knowledge. He uses his Shadow Travel more than teleportation. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Shadow Trap: A Shadow Trap can hold Umarak for a short while just as a angel trap can hold an Seraph. * Endarkened Status: As an Endarkened, Umarak has difficulties to act in the physical world, like most of his fellow Dark Lords, he uses an Avatar, a magically created body. Beings * Fundamental Entities: Any of the oldest entities can destroy Umarak. * The Guardian of Balance: The Guardian can easily kill Umarak. * Light Lords: '''The angelic counterparts of the Dark Lords can fight on par with Umarak and kill him if he's weakened. * '''High-Tier Hybrids: Nephalems, Nepheshs and Napharems can outmach Umarak. Objects and Weapons * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Primordial Species-Level Entities or higher can kill Umarakinstantly like Archfairies' Staffs, Archdemons Swords, or Necro-Blades. * Personal Weapons of Fundamental Entities: Weapons like Zero's Warscythe or Malefor's Hammer can kill Satan. Category:Characters Category:Endarkened Category:Darkborn Category:Dark Lords Category:Higher Beings Category:Nothingness Category:Right-Hands Category:Primordial Entities